Morde in den Gaskammern in Auschwitz
the gas chambers * Ruins of crematory and gas chamber V. Photo: Paweł Sawicki The first crematorium and gas chamber, and the two “bunkers,” were withdrawn from use in 1943, when the four large crematoria and gas chambers in Birkenau went into operation. The gas chamber in crematorium I in the Auschwitz main camp was used for the last time in December 1942, although the crematorium furnaces there functioned until July 1943. The crematorium I building was adapted as an air-raid shelter in 1944. The first provisional gas chamber, bunker 1, was demolished in 1943, while the second, returned to operational use in the spring of 1944, was demolished in the fall of 1944. As part of the overall liquidation of the evidence of crime, crematoria II and III together with their gas chambers were partially dismantled in late 1944, and blown up in January 1945. Crematorium IV was partially burned during the Sonderkommando mutiny on October 7, 1944, and later dismantled. Crematorium V functioned until the very end, and was blown up on January 26, 1945, the day before the liberation of the camp. Wikipedia zu Gaskammern - Massenmord im KZ A. Text bei : https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gaskammer_(Massenmord)#Gaskammern_in_Auschwitz *Hinweis auf den WP-Hauptartikel: Gaskammern und Krematorien der Konzentrationslager Auschwitz Himmler beauftragte Rudolf Höß, der als Kommandant im KZ Auschwitz I (Stammlager) sowie im Vernichtungslager KZ Auschwitz-Birkenau eingesetzt war, eine quasi industrielle Tötungsmethode zur Durchführung des Massenmordes an den Juden zu finden. Für die Vergasungen in Auschwitz wurde ausschließlich das blausäurehaltige Entwesungsmittel Zyklon B benutzt. Der dem Mittel ursprünglich beigefügte Warn- und Riechstoff wurde vom Hersteller aufgrund kriegsbedingten Mangels reduziert und entfiel spätestens ab Juni 1944 gänzlich. Bereits ein Jahr früher, im Juni 1943, hatte es allerdings schon Lieferungen ohne Warnstoff nach Auschwitz gegeben, die Kurt Gerstein angefordert hatte. Eine erste Massenvergasung fand im KZ Auschwitz I (Stammlager) statt. Ende des Jahres 1941, möglicherweise sogar schon Anfang September, wurden auf Initiative von Schutzhaftlagerführer Karl Fritzsch im Keller von Block 11 etwa 250 selektierte Kranke und 600 sowjetische Kommissare und Offiziere durch Zyklon B vergast. * Foto: Krematorium Auschwitz I mit Gaskammer im Keller * Foto: Von Alberto Errera (Sonderkommando) heimlich aufgenommenes Foto zeigt Frauen in Auschwitz beim Entkleiden, bevor sie in der Gaskammer ermordet wurden Kurz danach wurde der Leichenkeller des Krematoriums im Stammlager, der über eine Entlüftungsanlage verfügte, zu einer Gaskammer umgerüstet, indem man drei Einschüttöffnungen in die Decke schlug. Dort wurden noch im Dezember 1941 etwa 900 sowjetische Kriegsgefangene durch Gas ermordet. Diese erste Gaskammer in Auschwitz wurde bis zum April 1942 benutzt; das zugehörige Krematorium wurde im Juli 1943 entkernt und später zu einem Luftschutzbunker für die Wachmannschaft umgebaut. – Die heute im Stammlager gezeigte Gaskammer ist eine Rekonstruktion. In Auschwitz-Birkenau gab es in sechs verschiedenen Gebäuden Gaskammern, die jedoch nicht alle zum gleichen Zeitpunkt benutzbar waren. Im Frühjahr 1942 wurden in Auschwitz-Birkenau in einem Bauernhaus (dem „roten Haus“, oft auch als Bunker I bezeichnet) zwei Gaskammern eingerichtet und für Massentötungen benutzt. Dieses Gebäude wurde Ende 1942 abgerissen. Ende Juni 1942 wurden in einem zweiten Bauernhaus („weißes Haus“ oder Bunker II) vier Räume als Gaskammern genutzt. Diese Anlage wurde bis Frühjahr 1943 betrieben und ab Mai 1944 (unter der Bezeichnung Bunker V) zeitweilig wieder verwendet. Die Grundmauern dieses Anfang 1945 von der SS zerstörten Gebäudes sind freigelegt und umfassen eine Fläche von 105 Quadratmetern. Am besten dokumentiert sind vier Krematorien (Nummer II bis V) mit Gaskammern in Auschwitz-Birkenau, die zwischen März und Juni 1943 fertiggestellt wurden und für die man die Bauunterlagen aufgefunden hat. Einige Male wird dort die Tarnsprache außer Acht gelassen; es wird über Arbeiten an der Gaskammer und beheizbare (!) Leichenkeller berichtet, ferner sind Empfangsbestätigungen für gasdichte Türen oder Bestellungen von Gasprüfgeräten für Cyanwasserstoff erhalten. Heinrich Messing, Klempner der Firma Topf und Söhne, notiert auf Montage in Auschwitz auf seinem Arbeitszettel: 13. März 1943, 15 Arbeitsstunden, Be- und Entlüftungsanlagen im Keller I in Betrieb genommen. Keller I war die Gaskammer, in der folgenden Nacht wurden hier 1492 Juden aus Krakau umgebracht. Die Krematorien II und III waren weitgehend baugleich und hatten nach Angaben der SS-Zentralbauleitung eine Kapazität von je 1440 Leichenverbrennungen in 24 Stunden. Ruinen Krematorium II, der lange Gang hinter der Treppe war der Entkleideraum für die Gaskammer Ruinen von Krematorium III mit Gaskammer Im Kellergeschoss befanden sich ein Auskleideraum sowie eine beheiz- und belüftbare Gaskammer. Ende 1943 wurden die etwa 210 Quadratmeter großen Gaskammern geteilt, so dass nun 500 bis 700 selektierte Erwachsene und Kinder eines Transports auf etwa 100 Quadratmetern zusammengedrängt und getötet werden konnten. Dazu wurde Zyklon B in eine aus Drahtgitter bestehende Vorrichtung geschüttet und in eine Drahtgittersäule abgelassen. Der Tod trat nach Zeugenaussagen binnen 5 bis 15 Minuten ein. Nach 30 bis 40 Minuten Lüftungszeit mussten Häftlinge des sogenannten Sonderkommandos die Ermordeten herauszerren, ihnen Goldzähne herausreißen und die Leichen mit einem Lastenaufzug zu den Muffelöfen transportieren. Im Dachgeschoss waren Räume für die Mitglieder des Sonderkommandos eingerichtet. Ruinen von Krematorium IV mit integrierter Gaskammer Die Krematorien IV und V hatten nach den Angaben der SS-Zentralbauleitung eine Verbrennungskapazität von je 768 Leichen innerhalb von 24 Stunden. Diese Bauten waren nicht unterkellert; ihnen war eine Baracke als Auskleideraum vorgeschaltet. Es gab jeweils zwei Gaskammern von je 100 Quadratmetern Fläche. Das Zyklon B wurde bei diesen Gebäuden durch eine an der Wand angebrachte Vorrichtung eingebracht. Zuerst wurden Frauen und Kinder in den vorgeblichen Duschraum geführt, danach die Männer hineingedrängt. Um die Opfer zu täuschen und eine Panik zu verhindern, die den reibungslosen Ablauf des Massenmordes gestört hätte, waren mehrsprachige Schilder wie „Zum Bade“ und „Zur Desinfektion“ angebracht, zudem setzte die SS Funktionshäftlinge ein. Gelegentlich gab es beruhigende Anweisungen zur Tarnung. Potentielle Unruhestifter wurden gegebenenfalls zuvor ausgesondert und an einem anderen Ort erschossen. Mit Sicherheit befanden sich in der Gaskammer des zuletzt fertiggestellten Krematoriums II (Fertigstellung 25. Juni 1943; Zählweise mit Krematorium im Stammlager) nicht funktionierende Duschbrausen. Dies ist mehrfach bezeugt und wird damit erklärt, dass anfänglich im Keller tatsächlich eine Duschanlage geplant war, um eine gerade aufgeflammte Fleckfieberepidemie durch verbesserte Hygiene bekämpfen zu können. – Es gibt mehrere Hinweise darauf, dass weitere Gaskammern zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt (nicht vor Herbst 1943) mit Brausekopfattrappen nachgerüstet wurden. Auch Rudolf Höß bestätigt dies mit seiner Beschreibung des Vernichtungsvorgangs: „… Die Juden (gingen) in die Gaskammer, die mit Brausen und Wasserleitungsröhren versehen völlig den Eindruck eines Baderaums machte.“ Am 7. Oktober 1944 wagten die Mitglieder des Sonderkommandos von Krematorium III einen Aufstand. Der Aufstand wurde niedergeschlagen, das Gebäude brannte aus und wurde abgerissen. Ende November wurden die Vergasungen auf Himmlers Geheiß eingestellt. Am 20. und 21. Januar 1945 wurden die Krematorien I, II und VI gesprengt.25 Holocaustleugner wie David Irving argumentieren, dass deshalb ein „Sachbeweis“ für die Existenz dieser Gaskammern nicht erbracht werden könne. Gleichwohl lässt die Konvergenz der Beweise (Baupläne, Korrespondenzen, Abrechnungen, Zeugenaussagen und Geständnisse der Täter) keinen vernünftigen Zweifel zu.26